theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Casey
*censored* You! 'Background: ' The oldest of five siblings her mutant traits started appearing as soon as she could walk. Which was at age one.... her fathers favorite baby photo is of a tiny pointed eared tike leaping out of her highchair and into the steak on his plate. It was all downhill after that. Sandra kind of went to school, she wore a hat and big baggy clothes (to hide her tail) and until she was about 12 that worked. After that her teeth were simply to sharp, her ears to big for a normal hat to hide. She was also tall, and rail thin. So while 17 and not dumb, she has skipped so much school that she is still only a sophmore. Her mother was killed while bringing her younger brother to his 'ninja school' as she calls it. Sandra doesn't like to talk about it. 'Academy:' Sandra was sent second to the academy after her brother. Mostly because her father couldnt find her for a few weeks. She enjoys the new surrounding... but like back in Ireland actually attending class is a rarity for her. The only class she can be garunteed to attend is Gym, and 'hero' classes. She actually wants to please her father, she just doesn't really care if she graduates. Powers and Abilities: Fighting style- She fights like a rabid mountain lion. Biting and clawing, headbutting, tearing, and general dirty manuevers Strength- not super notable as far as supers are concerned, she can still pack a swing with the strength of an adult male Lion Speed- She is very fast, she uses this to her advantage by running up and over and around and into things/beings. Regeneration- This is a recent power, it seems to be her body evolving to fit her lifestyle, helping her recover her wounds faster Contortion- Those pretzle people have nothing on Sandra, everything in her body is double jointed and she can change the direction of any of her limbs or movement on a whim. Hearing- roughly 6 times a humans Sight- nightvisions Personality: 80's punk rocker. She loves a good fight. She is totally bonkers and sees life as a big joke. Quick to befriend, quick to anger... she is a minefield of fast flying emotions. She represses her genuine affection for people since she hates cat-girls and everything they stand for. Her tragedy is she exibits so many of their traits. On a side note, she enjoys pain.. causing and reciving Affiliations Brent- warm rock head good for naps Kevin-likes steak, he has to be a good guy Ariel- Bigot Emily- Bigots cohort Carl-Bigots lapdog... but he is static filled, thats fun, so hes okay Rio-owe him a deck of cards Jason- needs a softer lap.. seriously kid eat something RP's Weekend Vacation- Hopped a plane to an island, stole a wallet, speared some cards, scared some kid who zapped her (that was fun), ate some steak (alot of steak) First Weekend off at the Academy- Met some alaskimos, watched magic kid be yelled at by robotgirl Broken Mirror- Family is all dead, became a drug addict, got 2 extra arms, tortures Degaden for fun. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe